Final Hearts X Working Title
by Stargazer13
Summary: What if Sora was the summoner? The cast of Kingdom Hearts is transported into Spira. Yaoi, Yuri RikuSora, LeonCloud, AerithYuffie, TidusSelphie
1. Attack!

Final Hearts X (Ch 1/??)  
Author: **stargazer135** (LJ) or Stargazer13 (FFN)  
Pairings: Riku/Sora, Leon/Cloud, Rin/OC, Aerith/Yuffie  
Rating: Work-safe for now.  
Notes: This story will eventually have cameos from other games. I've never tried something like this before, so please bear with me.

Blitzball was a grand occasion, so it was no surprise that everyone showed up at the stadium. And of course, autographs were an absolute. No matter how a player of the Zanarkand Abes tried, they fell victim to it. The star, Riku Miyahara, was the one who got it the worst.

"Excuse me! I need through!" The silver haired blitzer yelled, exasperated. "I'm going to be late!"

"I love you Riku!"

"Let me have your babies!"

"I'm your stalker!"

Riku ignored the crowd and shoved through. His teammates all turned to see him stumble into the locker room. Aishia snickered. "Riku, you're missing a shoe."

Riku glanced down and groaned. Yet another idiotic item on E-Bay….

After changing into his uniform, the team exited the locker room to ecstatic cheers from the crowd. Xenadin called from the rear, "Let's do this people!"

------------

The Abes were dominating the game, 6-0. Riku shot after the ball, which had left the Sphere Pool. Flipping to kick the ball back into the game, he spotted a colossal being in the distance, spheres of white light flying toward the Stadium. Aqua eyes widened and shrieks erupted into the air.

Pandemonium ensued. The sphere pool emptied and Riku fell into the hollow shell with a sickening thump.

Clambering out of the stadium, he ran to the main road. He was jostled by the running masses. He spotted a familiar glimpse of a black jacket with a red design on the back. "Leon?" Riku wondered aloud.

Riku ran toward the man in the distance. "Leon! Leon, what are you doing here?"

The man turned. "I was waiting for you."

Aqua eyes blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about? Hey!" He yelled seeing Leon walk away. "You're going the wrong way!"

The brunette man stopped abruptly and pointed to a spot in the sky. Riku followed the trail from his finger to a huge ball of water. He jumped in surprise.

"We called it Sin."

Riku glanced sideways. "'Sin'?"

A group of pods fell down onto the road, quickly morphing into insect-like creatures. They swarmed Riku, who futilely tried to fight them off with his hands.

Leon chuckled. He held out a sword. "A gift…from Sephiroth."

"My….father?"

He grabbed it and deftly swung it.

---------------

They had been slicing their way through the Sinscales for nearly half an hour, to no avail.

A giant tentacle-like monster struck the road. Riku gasped and Leon readied his katana, "Watch."

Leon jumped into the air and stabbed the ground. Explosions shook the highway.

Riku nodded and flipped through the air and struck the beast.

The monster crumpled and faded. Riku bent over and gasped for air. "When is it going to end?"

Leon grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up. "Now." Riku whimpered and blacked out.

------------------

He woke up, stranded on a broken pillar. "Hello?" He looked around frantically. "Is anyone there?" He stood. "Leon?" Riku lost his balance a fell into the water. "Fuck."

He spotted a walkway in the distance and swam quickly to it. "Too quiet…"

He continued along until the path crumbled and fell. "Damn it." He looked into the water and saw a doorway. "Why not?" He dived into the water and swam toward the door. A giant creature, a fish of type, had spotted him and gave chase.

_Why me?_ Riku thought, and sped through the door.

As soon as he crawled out of the water, he wanted back in. "So cold."

He searched for things to make a fire. Climbing the stairs, he found a dried bouquet.

He ran back downstairs to search for flints. After retrieving those, he built a small fire in the center of the room. Lying near the fire, he dosed off.

-------------

Riku woke up to a dying flame. Brushing silver locks out of his face, he cursed.

An explosion racked the room. "What the hell?" Riku shouted. A group of people stepped through the smoke. Someone grabbed him from behind. "Fryd ec drec?"

A man answered in the same strange language. "Y fiend! Eh risyh teckieca!"

The man holding Riku looked thoughtful. "Oac! Ed ec cu!" He held a knife to the frightened teen's throat. "Fa gemm ed?"

A voice rang out. "Fyed!" He stepped into the room. "Fryd ev ed ec risyh?"

The man holding Riku captive pointed the knife at the young man. "Drao yna dra cysa eh taydr."

"E vunpet ed! Fa pnehk ed fedr ic!" The young man sauntered up to the struggling blitzer. "Cunno." With that, he punched Riku.

----------------

Riku just gained consciousness. "Wha--?"

"Ced, lybdeja!"

"I don't understand!"

"Caynlr res!"

A man with a blonde mohawk grunted and made crude gestures, as if trying to communicate. He paused. "Tu oui hud cbayg?"

"I said I don't understand!"

"Ehcumahla!" A gun was pointed at him.

"Fyed!" the boy from before shrieked. He leaned to whisper in Riku's ear. "He said you can stay if you make yourself useful."

Riku's eyes widened in shock. "You understand me?" He winced when he got smacked with one of the mens' gun. "Okay! I'll work!"

The boy played with his braid. "There are some ancient ruins beneath us. It's not active now, but there should still be some power left." He smiled. "We're going to go activate it, and then salvage the big prize!"

Riku and the boy dived into the water, and swam down into the ruins. A control panel loomed in front of them. Riku smacked it and the doors opened up. As they traversed through them they activated the power switches. A fiend was attracted by the power.

The boy motioned for Riku to stay back. He pulled the pin out of a grenade then launched it at the octopus. The fiend caught it in its beak and swallowed it. A moment later, it exploded.

Riku pointed to a hole in some fencing and the duo swam out and back up to the surface.

---------

An hour later, he was complaining. "I helped, can I have some food?"

As if on cue, the boy walked out holding a tray of food. Riku grinned appreciatively and began to eat. He gagged. The boy threw a canteen at him. "That's what you get for eating too fast…."

Riku looked up. "What's your name?"

"Luca."

"Wow…you do understand me…Why didn't you say so earlier?"

Luca chuckled. "I didn't get a chance to. Everyone though oui were a fiend."

"Uh…" Riku blinked. "'we'?"

"Oh!" Luca blushed. "Oui means you."

"Who are you guys, anyway?"

"We're Al Bhed. Can't you tell?" He furrowed his brows, "Wait. You're not an Al Bhed hater, are you?"

Riku grimaced. "I don't even know what 'Al Bhed' is…"

The Al Bhed looked skeptical. "Where are you from?"

Riku grinned proudly. "Zanarkand. Star player of the Zanarkand Abes!"

A blonde eyebrow quirked. "Did you hit your head or something?" He scoffed.

"You guys hit me…remember?"

A sheepish smile, "Oh….right…Do you remember anything else?

Riku told her everything. About life there, blitzball, and Sin's attack.

"You were near Sin…Don't worry, you'll feel better in no time." Luca smiled. "They say your head gets funny when Sin is near. Maybe you just had some kind of dream?"

Riku looked thoughtful; he rested a finger on his chin. "Do you mean I'm sick?"

A nod. "Because of the toxin…yeah…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, there is no Zanarkand anymore. Sin destroyed it a thousand years ago. So no-one plays blitzball there."

Riku sat down and rested his head on his hands. _Zanarkand was destroyed? A thousand years ago? No way…_

Luca pouted. He really hated to give bad news. "You know…you should go to Luca."

Riku looked really confused. "I though _you_ were Luca."

"Huh? Oh! No, Luca is a city. Someone there may know who you are, or you might see someone you recognize. Just leave it to me."

Riku hesitated. Luca turned to him. "You'd rather stay here?"

"No."

"Okay, I'll go tell everyone else. Wait here." Luca sidled off and quickly returned. "Oh, and don't mention to anyone that you're from Zanarkand. Yevon says it's some type of holy place. You might upset someone."

_Zanarkand…some kind of holy place? Yeah right. No way. Yevon? Sin? Luca? I thought I could go home in a day or two. But one-thousand years into the future?_ "No way!"

The ship was rattling heavily. The aqua-eyed teenager ran to the edge of the deck. Some Al Bhed rushed out. "Sin ec lusa! Ihtan ic!"

Riku blacked out and slid off of the ship. The last thing he saw was Luca trying to reach him.

----------

I hope you liked this. Please review if you bothered to read this.


	2. A Summoner?

Final Hearts X (Ch 2/??)  
Author: **stargazer135**  
Notes: Okay, so I really switched around Tidus, who is now more like Wakka without the annoying accent.  
Rating: Worksafe so far.

Riku groaned. _I really need to stop blacking out. _He felt wet. "Luca?" A ball hit him in the head. "Yeowch!" He examined the ball. It was primarily white, with a blue stripe around the middle. Riku grinned, "Blitzball!"

A young voice called from the shore, "Hey! You okay?"

Riku was relieved to find some type of civilization. "Hey!" He dove back underwater and hit the ball into the air, quickly flipping to kick it to the shore.

The beached-blonde who called to the silver haired teen, ducked to avoid getting hit. "Whoa…"

Riku swam to meet the island natives. "Uh…Hi…"

The people stared at him with awe and admiration. "Could you do that again?"

Riku grinned and shot the ball into the water.

The blonde grinned. "You're no amateur. Who do ya play for?"

"The Zanark—uh, forget that, I was too close to Sin and …"

Blue eyes widened in surprise, "Sin's toxin got to you, yet you survived. Praise be to Yevon." He turned to face his team. "All right! Back to work!" He turned back to Riku. "Name's Tidus, coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs."

A sharp growl was emitted from Riku's belly. Tidus chuckled. "Hungry? I'll take you to the village, you can get food there."

-----------

It had taken a while to get back to the village, as they were bombarded with fiends. Piranhas hurt, Riku had realized. Tidus had used a Blitzball as a deadly weapon.

On the road to the village, Riku couldn't help asking, "Is it true…that Zanarkand was destroyed a thousand years ago?"

Tidus sighed. "It's just a pile of rubble now. It used to be a great machina – machine – city. Sin destroyed all of them. I suppose it's our punishment for being too lazy, what with always using machina for everyday jobs."

Riku frowned. _Luca AND Tidus couldn't both be lying._

Tidus paused. "Hey, I have a question…"

A cocked eyebrow. A snicker, "What? You want me on your team or something?"

"Well," Tidus started sheepishly, "A major blitz tournament is coming in Luca…"

"Luca?"

A nod, "Someone is bound to recognize the way you play. Maybe you'll meet your old team…or something."

Riku continued to the town gates. "Sure thing…."

Tidus smiled. "This is my last year as a blitzer. I've gotta focus on my new job."

"Go out with a bang? What our goal?"

"Um, I really don't care how we do…just as long as we do our best…"

"No, no, no, no, no. If I say 'What's our goal', you say 'Victory'!" Riku smirked. "When you blitz, you play to win."

"Whoa." Tidus looked surprised again. "Victory, huh?"

"Yup."

--------------

"You do know the prayer, right?" Tidus suddenly asked.

Riku grimaced. "Prayer?"

Tidus rolled his eyes. "Here, lemme show you." He held his hands in the shape of a circle and bowed. Riku gaped. _That's the blitzball sign for victory. How odd._ He did it to show Tidus that he now knew. The blonde smiled and nodded. He pointed at the temple.

"Go pray there; maybe you'll regain your memory."

Upon entering the temple, he was greeted by a man in a type of robe. "Welcome, traveler." Riku smiled weakly, and approached a statue of a man holding a rod.

The priest walked up to him, "Ten years have passed since Lord Braska became High Summoner. We just recently got this."

Riku looked thoroughly confused. "High Summoner?"

Gasps rang throughout the temple. Riku quickly amended, "I was too close to Sin, and…"

The priest nodded solemnly, "A summoner is a practitioner of a sacred art. They travel to pray at the temples in Spira. They are blessed and cursed with the job of protecting the people of Yevon."

Riku nodded and left the building. He sought out Tidus's hut. "Hey, lunch isn't ready. Why don't you take a nap?"

-------------

When Riku awoke, the hut was empty. He ran outside and asked a Besaidian where Tidus was.

"He's in the temple, ya?"

After uttering his thanks, he hurried to see what was going on. Tidus turned and jumped. "Don't do that!"

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah," Tidus glance at a door at the top of a set of stairs, "The summoner hasn't returned from the trial yet…It's been over a day." Seeing yet another confused look on Riku's face, he elaborated. "The cloister of trials is a test, once through it, the summoner, or apprentice summoner in this case, prays to obtain an Aeon, a magical creature used to fight Sin."

Riku processed the information and summarized it, "So someone is in there, they haven't come out, and it's potentially dangerous…Why don't you go help?"

"There's guardians in there already, it forbidden."

"But the summoner could die!" He ran up the stairs.

A priestess shrieked, "The precepts must be obeyed!"

"I don't care!" And with that, he rushed through the door.

--------------

"Okay, maybe that wasn't a bright idea..." Riku murmured. He grabbed the sphere resting in front of him. He glanced to his right and saw a spherical slot. "Hmmm…" He set the glowing sphere into it and a glyph appeared on the wall. "Why not…" He touched it and a moment later, the wall dissipated into thin air, creating a path.

For over an hour, it was the same thing: placing spheres in slots, touching glyphs, and roaming around until he reached a pedestal.

He placed the Besaid Sphere in the slot on the side and pushed it into the wall, which disappeared. He continued pushing it until it stopped on a design on the floor. It sunk into the floor, when Riku heard footsteps. "What were you thinking?"

Tidus and Riku stepped onto the elevator that formed and rode it down into the antechamber. "The two guardians down here, one can be kinda sly, and the other is too hyper."

When they reached the bottom, a woman glared at the duo. "Thought we couldn't handle it?" Tidus gulped.

"Come on Aeris, leave 'em alone…" the smaller girl walked from the stairs over to the scowling brunette and the trembling blitzers.

The shield covering the entrance at the top of the stairs rose and a young teenager stumbled out. "I've done it…" His blue eyes shone with happiness, "I've become…a summoner." He fainted and began to fall. The small black-haired girl ran up the stairs and caught him.

He groggily open his eyes and smiled. Yuffie crooned softly, "I'm so proud of you…Sora."

-----------

Well, here's chapter two. Chapter three is Sora's first summoning, Kilika, and the first part of Luca.


	3. Profiles

Brief Intermission:

Okay, here I will describe what exactly is going on, and I will give you profiles and everything.

Name: Riku Miyahara

Age: 17

Sex: Yes plea….Male

Appearance: blue KH1 Shirt, KH2 Sora shorts, KH2 hair, KH2 shoes

(Pictures of characters coming as soon as I find a place to put them.)

Race: (Spoiler)

Weapon: Longsword

Family: Sephiroth and Meru Miyahara

Name: Sora Kazeyo

Age: 16

Sex: Male

Appearance: Male-ized Yuna. White tanktop, White fingerless opera gloves, Kimono Obi, Silken blue pants, Knee high leather boots, spiky hair

Race: Spiran

Weapon: Rapier

Family: Braska and Patrice Kazeyo

Name: Aerith Gainsborough

Age: 28

Sex: Female

Appearance: Pretty much her FFVII outfit until about Mt. Gagazet then KH2 outfit with long pink coat

Race: Half-Cetra (Guado equivalent)

Weapon: Zanbatou/Spear

Family: Professor Emilio and Ifalna Gast, Adoptive Mother: Elmyra Gainsborough

Name: Yuffie Kisaragi

Age: 19

Sex: Female

Appearance: KH1 outfit

Race: Spiran (Tribe of Godo)

Weapon: Shuriken

Family: Godo and Ilicia Kisaragi

Name: Luca Ibanez

Age: 15

Sex: Male

Appearance: (First Meeting: Rikku style diving suit, Second meeting: FFX Rikku clothes) long braid

Race: Half Al Bhed, Half Spiran

Weapon: Twin Daggers

Family: Noel and Daniela Ibanez (Al Bhed Name: Rayna Takamada)

Cole Ibanez (brother)

Name: Squall Leonheart

Age: 32

Sex: Male

Appearance: KH1 w/ Black trenchcoat

Race: Spiran

Weapon: Katana

Parents: Laguna and Raine Loire (Deceased)

Ellone (sister) (Deceased)

Name: Rin Shikima

Age: 27

Sex: Male

Appearance: FFX attire

Race: Al Bhed

Weapon: Nunchaku

Family: Izikiel and Haruka Shikima (father deceased)

Razimei (sister)

Name: Cloud Strife

Age: 29

Sex: Male

Appearance: FFVII: AC attire

Race: Spiran

Weapon: Broadsword

Family: Unknown father and Tiffini Strife

Name: Tidus Nanami

Age: 24

Sex: Male

Appearance: FFX attire

Race: Spiran

Weapon: Blitzball

Family: Parents deceased

Quistis (older sister, deceased)

Aeons:

Besaid Temple: Siren

Kilika Temple: Ifrit

Djose Temple: Ixion

Macalania Temple: Shiva

Bevelle Temple: Leviathan

Cavern of the Stolen Fayth: Bahamut

Remiem Temple: Phoenix

Baaj Temple: Anima


End file.
